Take care
by invincibleorangeXD
Summary: another story dedicated to woobin and someone from YGE. more BOF casts and a few YGE artists. but you guys wont understand this story if you didnt read my other oneshot tittled sunset glow and its an Empty bet, please Don't cry. Happy reading!


**a/n : Tadaaa! im back! with the second oneshot in less than 25 hours. wee~ have you read my sunset glow? my (its an) Empty bet, (please) Don't cry? aww... you havent? go go go! i dont think you will understand this one if you havent read any of them first :)  
anyway, have fun reading ! and incase you guys cant understand the plot. tell me okay. i'll be glad to tell you with more details. :))  
and oh, please leave me your reviews.. i would totally appreciate it if you do :D**

**have a good day ! ^^**

**ps: the tittle if this oneshot comes from the song TAKE CARE by Drake ft Rihanna.i think the lyrics is somewhat inspire me to write this piece. :) you should give the song a listen. it has cool lyrics :) **

* * *

"Hello and welcome to TVent. Korea's very first channel dedicated to artiste all over korea. Im lee jun ki and my partner, seo young will be with you today showing you the latest updates about the artistes of korea and today is a very special episode."

A young brown haired woman turn away from the camera and look at her partner for a brief second "you know jun ki shi, two days ago, a very famous artist made a press statement and guess what? She finally revealed her lover!"

A young male with blond short hair, named lee jun ki eyes turn wide and said "kyaaa. That's very brave of her. And also, seo young shi. Is it just me or it looked like the new couple is something that looked like JaeTOP. Well, you know since one of them is a celeb and the other is a CEO."

His brown haired partner nod. "indeed they do but I personally think that the new couple look cuter! "she squeal. "you should totally look at the recording of the press conference . They both looked deeply in love with each other."

"ahh.. Shall we reveal the clip then?" he ask his partner who smile devilishly.

"we will in a sec but before that, enjoy this few clips of what the new couple close friends have to say about their relationship."

The screen change from the two newsreaders to a scene where three beautiful ladies were getting ready for an interview.

Reporters/question : so ladies, '_beep_' has reveal her boyfriend. What do you think about her choice?

The three ladies giggled and CL said "I've meet him before and I think '_beep' oppa_ is cool. I mean, he's a great guy and to be the first guy to date unnie since YG lifted the dating ban he should get ready for a roller coaster ride" she said and the three of them laughed.

Reporter: what about you minzy?

The maknae blushed and said, "I think '_beep' oppa_ is handsome. She said simply, making the whole crew laughed.

Dara however said in a serious tone. "my corn lover is very fragile . And to be honest I know how 'beep' shi was back then, but I also know and realize that he have changed but I really hope he wont break her heart. Both of them are crazily in love with each other so I am crazily happy for them too. I just hope their love will last." She said seriously before grinned. "ALIEN AND 'BEEP' hwaiting!"

the screen changes to another location where it seems to be at some sort of at an entrance of a gallery. The camera focused on the grand door before it opens , revealing two people. The infamous potter, so yi jung and his fiancé, chu ga eul.

Reporter: hi. We are from TVent. We would like to ask your opinion about your brother's latest girlfriend. Do you honestly think it will last?

So yi jung looked rather startled at the presence of the camera and quickly put a protective arm around ga eul. He didn't let his arm down even when he knows the question involves woo bin. "TV ent eh?" he said "of course you're here. since '_beep_' is in the picture, TVent is the only place for him to appear in now." He said dryly, totally ignoring the question asked by the reporter earlier. His fiancée however smiled and said "what yi jung means is its great for sunbae to finally have someone to love and who can love him back. We both wish they will remain in love with each other forever and ever." she said politely and excuse themselves.

The screen changes again but this time its back to the two newsreaders who looked like they were about to laugh. "that's a bit dry coming from the boyfriend's best friend don't you think, jun ki?" seo young asked but jun ki chuckled and said "I think its because of our reporter barging on the guy like that. I mean, the f4 men are not to be played with you know. They are not our normal celebrities. I'm sure so yi jung is happy for his brother newfound love."

Seo yong nod and said "lets continue to our third clip." And the screen changes again. This time to a place that looked like a hospital cafeteria. The video walk past doctors and interns towards a table consist of two very well known people.

DR Yoon Ji Ho and Dr Gu Jan Di.

Reporter: hi, guys. We are from TVent. We would like to ask, what is your opinion on your best friend's choice of girlfriend?

Both of the doctors looked at each other and beamed. Jandi said to ji hoo "jun pyo is right after all!" she smiled and turn back to the camera. "well, '_beep' unnie_ is a great person and honestly I think they both looked good with each other, right ji hoo sunbae?"

Ji ho smiled and nod. "indeed they do. You see, I think '_beep' shi_ I great for him. I mean, after all this years, that little brother of mine have gone through a lot and he is the one who have changed the most among us four so for him to finally find someone who will love him for who he is after all he had been through is really great for him." Ji hoo said in a soft and tired tone but meaningful words.

"oh!" jan di suddenly squeak , making the camera turn to her. As fast as lightning she quickly search her bag and pulled out a crumpled paper. She read the writing and smiled. Looking at the reporter, she asked "have you contacted jun pyo?"

Reporter : nope. He's unreachable.

Jan di smiled. "yes. He is quite bust these days but do you believe it of I say that my husband have foresee all of this. I mean, he figured on day one since sunbae told us that he's in love with unni that atleast one of you reporters would come to us and ask our opinion. He is right , really. And oh, he gave me his few words that he wrote here. should I read it?" she asked the reporter.

There was no reply from behind the camera but suppose that the reporter agreed cause jandi read it out loudly in a weird impersonation of jun pyo's voice.

-firstly I think beep and my brother looked amazing together. Beep shi is a beautiful woman and they both looked like a pair match made in heaven. To my bro, yah! Take care of her heart and ake sure you guys get married soon! To beep shi, thank you for being in his life when the rest of the f4 weren't. I also would like to give a shout out to the couple's haters out there. Stop hating them. Love is something that cant be forced so if both of them really meant to be with each other, no matter what you do, they will never fall apart. So you hater out there might as well give up early. Thank you to TVent for coming to my brothers and our family. And to all watchers out there, have a good day!" jan di finishes and took a deep breath. "fuh, that was long." she looked at ji hoo and they both laughed.

The clip ended there and the screen went back to the two newsreaders. "wow, seo young shi, jun pyo's words are really deep eh?"

"it is. He changed a lot since 6years ago huh." Seo young added. "and to the two doctors, please get a good rest. Both of you looked drop dead tired!"

Jun ki smiled and said. "you do! Anyway, without further ado, lets show them the long waited clip of the new couple in K ENTERTAIMENT INDUSTRY!"

[TV being shut off]

"YAH! I WAS WATCHING THAT!" she screamed, turning around to see the people who shut her tv off.

"you should stay off the telly and internet for a while." He said gently, sitting down next to her on the couch. He place his arms around her shoulder and look at her eyes.

"but but but.." she started. But he cut her off by simply saying "YG's orders."

She pouted and reply "since when did you become his best friend?" she remarked, hands hugging her body.

He laughed looking at her and leans closer to her face. "Since I dated one of his beautiful and beloved 2ne1 'daughter'" he said and kissed her pouting lips.

Between kisses, park bom smiled. Laugh even because she knew, going to seung hyun's wedding wasn't a bad idea and watching him being with his wife doesn't hurt as much anymore since woo bin is always there with her.

And she strongly believe that they will, be living happily ever and after.

Like soeul mate

Like JaeTOP

Like JunDI

And even JiNi.

* * *

**hey i've just met you,**

**and this is crazy ,**

**but here's my story,**

**leave me your reviews maybe?**

**:DD take careee~**


End file.
